Antagonist
Antagonists, or simply enemies, are the main villains of the Grand Theft Auto games. The antagonist of a Grand Theft Auto game is usually a person that has betrayed or hurt the protagonist on a personal and social level, and spends the game moving against the protagonist in multiple ways. In this list the main antagonist is listed first for each game. Description of most antagonists In the GTA games, the main antagonist is sometimes introduced at the very beginning of the game, often as an ally or friend. Sometimes, the antagonist is the main reason that the protagonist visits the area that the game is set in. In most GTA games, the antagonist usually fakes a friendship or business relationship with the protagonist then eventually reveal their hate for the protagonist or double crosses them, and becomes their enemy. The main antagonist is always eliminated before the ending of the game, however. Antagonists usually have a gang behind them for protection. The protagonist will battle the antagonist's group and sometimes take over their gang. In every GTA game, the main antagonist dies (in every case but one by the protagonist's hand) at the end of the game in a final battle, which wraps up the main storyline. List of prominent antagonists Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto Advance Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars The Ballad of Gay Tony Trivia *Massimo Torini, Armando Mendez , Diego Mendez, Dimitri Rascalov, Jimmy Pegorino, Ray Bulgarin, Timur, King Courtney, Marty Jay Williams, Ricardo Diaz, Ryder, Zhou Ming, Rudy D'Avanzo, Miles O'Donovan, Darko Brevic, Ray Boccino and Salvatore Leone are the only antagonists who don't appear in the introduction of their games. *Rocco Pelosi, Miles O'Donovan, Darko Brevic (If the player choses to spare him) and King Courtney are the only antagonists not to be killed. *Miguel and Jimmy Pegorino (Deal only) are the only antagonists to be killed, but not by the protagonist (both killed by an antagonist). *Frank Tenpenny is the only antagonist who (accidentally) kills himself. *Vinnie and Dimitri Rascalov (Revenge only) are the only main antagonists not to be killed in the last mission. *Catalina is the only female antagonist. *Big Smoke, Dimitri Rascalov, Vincenzo Cilli and Billy Grey are the only antagonists to disappear after their betrayal and reappear only when they are killed. *Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Darko Brevic and Rocco Pelosi are the only antagonists that are enemies before the events of the game. *Catalina, Lance Vance and Dimitri Rascalov (Deal only) are the only antagonists to kill another antagonist *Frank Tenpenny, Rocco Pelosi and Catalina are the only antagonists that give missions to the protagonist as known antagonists. *Miguel, Lance Vance, Miles O'Donovan, Massimo Torini, Darko Brevic, Brian Jeremy and Timur are the only antagonists not to give the protagonist missions in their games (although Vance, Jeremy, and Timur accompany the protagonist on several occasions). *Lance Vance, Vinnie and Wu Lee are the only antagonists to be killed in the same mission as their betrayal of the protagonist. *Miguel, Timur, Vinnie, Catalina and King Courtney are the only antagonists whose last names are not revealed. *Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance, Frank Tenpenny and Big Smoke, Jerry Martinez and Diego Mendez, Dimitri Rascalov and Jimmy Pegorino (Deal only), and Ray Bulgarin and Timur are the only pairs of antagonists to be killed in the same mission. *Marty Jay Williams, Jimmy Pegorino, Salvatore Leone, and Frank Tenpenny are the only antagonists to be married. Of these four, Tenpenny is the only one who never had children. *Lance Vance and Wu Lee are the only antagonists to be related to a protagonist. *Miguel, Ryder, Miles O'Donovan and Rocco Pelosi are the only antagonists that did not attempt to kill the protagonist. *Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski and Jerry Martinez are the only antagonist to serve in the armed force es:Antagonista pt:Antagonista |} Category:Characters Category:Terminology Category:Antagonists